


When You're Happy Like A Fool (Let It Take You Over)

by ghostlygone



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oblivious Archie Andrews, Oblivious Jughead Jones, POV Lesbian Character, Random & Short, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygone/pseuds/ghostlygone
Summary: "So...Wanna explain what just happened?""I kissed my girlfriend, obviously."Or, Archie and Jughead are oblivious and Betty and Veronica are in love.Or, a really short fic about how Jug and Archie found out about Beronica.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	When You're Happy Like A Fool (Let It Take You Over)

The core four - Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones- walked back from the new cinema that had recently been opened in the centre of Riverdale.

"Seriously talking though, that colour scheme was amazing. I mean, the colours complimented each other really well."

  
"Sure Ronnie, but the actual movie itself was rubbish! I mean, come on. What movie is as good as the book? Give me five."

  
"Oh Archiekins, I could give you hundreds. Lets see... Five feet apart - which was amazing by the way, Divergent wasn't great, as was The Hunger Games. The Maze Runner and Love Simon are passable, even though the scorch trials and death cure are almost completely wrong, they are good. Plus The Goldfinch was okay apart from a few flaws. And the Shadowhunters TV adaption is amazing although it doesn't follow the storyline of the books..."

As Archie and Veronica continued to playfully argue, Betty and Jughead walked in silence. Betty and Veronica's arms were linked, Vee's arm hooked through Bee's. The two had been dating for six months now, not that they had told anyone. Kevin definitely knew, in fact, he had confronted them at school the day after and Veronica insisted that it was his 'Gaydar'. Jughead and Archie should know about it as they've done everything a couple does in front of them - except kiss, they just didn't feel the need to kiss every five minutes like some teenage couples out there.

  
Betty was jolted out off her thoughts as she bumped into the back of Jughead. It was her house. Just great. She generally slept at Veronica's nowadays, neither of them had come out yet, as Polly had come out as bisexual to Alice and.... well, it wasn't pretty. Alice was getting more accepting though, which was good as both her and V had decided to come out to their parents on the weekend. Together. They had already come out to their friends and obviously they were fine with it. I mean, Jug was ace, Kevin gay and Archie was pretty sure he was bi.

  
"Well, bye Betts, see you on Sunday!"

  
"Yeah, see you Sunday Juliet." Jughead kissed her and V on the cheek before joining Archie on the road.

  
Turning to her girlfriend, V unhooked their arms and looked into her eyes.

  
"Listen B, if you change your mind about tomorrow, just call me okay? We won't do it if you don't want to."

  
Betty cups her face lightly.

  
"I know V, and I want too. i promise." Smiling, Veronica leans in and kisses her lightly, before joining the two boys.

  
As Betty watches them walk away, their voices drift back to her.

  
"So...Wanna explain what just happened?"

  
"I kissed my girlfriend, obviously."

  
"Sorry, did you say Girlfriend?!"

  
"Yeah...? Is there something wrong with that?"

  
"No! We just didn't know you guys were dating."

  
Smiling softly to herself, she walks inside.

  
She checks her phone that night, just before she goes to sleep.

  
V  
Goddamnit B!  
We didn't tell them  
Anyway  
You still ok for tmrw?

  
B  
Yeah, I am  
are you?

  
V  
Yeah  
Good night  
I love you

  
B  
I love you too  
Good night


End file.
